Possession
by MagickCat
Summary: Watanuki and Doumeki go on a job for Yuuko, but when they get trapped in a tree with some strange spirits, things don't go as planned... doumekiXwatanuki UPDATED! new chapter & changed rating: M Epilogue should be up soon!
1. Chapter 1

**Possession**

My first EVER fanfic, sorry if it sucks!

**Disclaimer: **_of course I do not own any of CLAMP's fantastic work, I'm just a fan having fun with their character's _

"I wonder what Yûko has planned for us this time?" A perplexed Watanuki muttered under his breath, as he and Doumeki walked along a beaten mud track in the middle of the Japanese countryside. "This path just seems to be getting longer!" and indeed, the tree they had spotted minutes earlier did not appear to be getting any nearer.

"I'm sure we'll get their soon, if you just stop being such an idiot." Teased Doumeki, with his usual blank face.

"You're the idiot if you can't see that we are not getting an inch closer to that tr-"

And as he said this, the tree that had just moments before been about half a mile away, appeared before Watanuki's feet. "Arghh!" he shouted, arms flailing about as he tried to stop himself crashing into it.

"Need some help?" asked the ever stoic Doumeki.

"No, I do not need some help, you IDIOT!" Watanuki said as he failed to stay balanced and fell on his ass. "It's all your fault I fell; if you hadn't been talking…" Watanuki's ranting stopped as he saw that a door had appeared on the tree. "What the HELL is this!" he glanced at Doumeki, but as usual he just shrugged, and his blank face gave away no clue. With a grumble, Watanuki turned back to the tree, just as two of it's branches lunged forward and proceeded to grab the two boys by the necks of their uniforms.

"Arghh! Get off!" shouted Watanuki, as they were both forced through the now opened-door tree. The branches let go quickly and they were dumped on a hard-cold floor, in the dark.

"Oi! What's going on?" asked Doumeki.

"How the hell should I know!"

"Didn't Yûko tell you what we're meant to be doing?"

"No, you idiot, all she said was to follow the path; I tried to get more out of her but she had already opened a new bottle of sake…" Watanuki's words drifted off as the room suddenly lit up.

Torches on the walls had lit up, and Doumeki and Watanuki could now see their surroundings.

"What the…?" Doumeki muttered as he saw what appeared to be a luxurious circular room that had a magnificent four-poster bed, a glowing fireplace, and a beautifully soft crimson rug. But most amazing of all was the mural of a forest on all the walls, which was so exquisite in detail that each tree and creature looked alive. "Wow…" whispered Doumeki, he glanced at Watanuki who actually looked speechless for once. "Hey, do you think this is the actual inside of that tree?" As the shape and texture of the walls and floor seemed to answer his own question.

"But where's the door?" asked Watanuki. After another minute or two of silence, Watanuki suddenly cried out, "Great! I'm stuck in a tree with stupid Do-"

On the unusual occurrence of Watanuki falling silent mid-rant, Doumeki quickly turned to look at him, "What's wrong?" Watanuki's head had fallen to his chest. Doumeki quickly went over to him, and grabbed his shoulder; he did not like to see Watanuki like this.

Suddenly, his head shot up and his hand grabbed Doumeki's on his shoulder, and he stared straight into Doumeki's eyes.

"I want you"

At this sudden statement, Doumeki's usually stoic face became a picture of surprise.

"What!" he looked straight back at Watanuki and saw his eyes were glazed over, "Watanuki? Is that you? I think you must be po-" Doumeki felt a strange sensation through his body, not unlike when the Zakishi-Warashi had put her hand in him to retrieve a valentine's day gift for Watanuki. But this time, it stayed longer and he felt the power taking control of his mouth and limbs, like he was in a car but someone else was driving…

"I've waited so long to hear you say that, but you know it cannot be" Doumeki heard himself say, and felt the grief of having to say it. At this, Doumeki saw a single tear form in Watanuki's right eye, the eye that held one half of Doumeki's sight and seeing this, Doumeki felt an overwhelming sense of sadness and love, which he did not know whether came from him, or the power, or a mixture of both.

Doumeki raised his hand to Watanuki's cheek, as he asked softly "Why can it not be?" and Doumeki felt the single tear fall into his palm. This strong symbol made Doumeki even sadder, and he felt himself say, "You are the prince, to be married to your betrothed next month, and I am but a lowly archer sworn to his country." On saying this, he took his hand away from Watanuki's warm face, and stepped back.

"But you are the one I love!" Watanuki cried, and Doumeki felt himself be wrapped up in the smaller boy's arms. "I would give everything up for you! The one who has always protected me and been by my side. I wish for nothing more than to stay with you always. Do you not love me?" Watanuki looked up at the archer's stoic face to see tears forming in his eyes. He looked down at Watanuki, and Doumeki didn't know if he imagined it, but Watanuki's eyes did not appear to be as glazed over as before, maybe…?

Doumeki smiled sadly, "I have always loved you since the first time I met you, and you argued with me all the time. At every rant, and every shout you would make me smile inside, and warm my heart." As Doumeki said this he felt the truth of it, and knew that these feeling were not coming from the power in his body, but what he was truly feeling, and what he had always felt. He loved Watanuki.

At this, Doumeki felt the power over his body lessen a little bit, but nevertheless, as Watanuki raised his head to his, he sank into the kiss. Doumeki wrapped his arms around Watanuki like he'd never let go, and kissed Watanuki with a gentle intensity, savouring the taste of him on his tongue as he slid it over his. For a moment they broke away from the kiss, their foreheads touching and their warm breath intermingling. Both wore soft smiles, and slowly raised their eyes to look at each other, both knowing that the strange power's had left their bodies, and that each other's eyes were their own.

Without having to state this, they sank back into their kiss, but this time with more intensity, and both passionately pushing their tongues against each other's. They kept kissing as they edged their way to the inviting bed, as Doumeki slowly slid his hand up Watanuki's shirt, and stroked his back, trying to remember every touch and sensation of Watanuki's warm body.

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay in the arrival of the second chapter, I've been sooooooo busy! I've been working loads, and I've been to a couple of conventions (so much drunken fun! And I cosplayed as Himawari-chan, I couldn't get used to all the Watanuki-style "HIMAWARI-CHAN!" squeals, lol), plus I got kinda bad exam results (I blame discovering xxxholic fanfic!) so I've been trying to actually study for once… but after reading chapter 119 I just had to do sumthing holic related, so here's chapter two:

**_Warning:_** contains smut so if you don't like sex or are homophobic then (you are very strange and) go away!

**Disclaimer:** _…la, la… I do not own any of Clamp's works… la, la, la… just having fun etc. etc._

**Possession:**

**Chapter 2**

Their kisses became more intense as they fed off each other's passion and need. They moved over to the bed, Watanuki clutching Doumeki's shirt front as if he never wanted to let go. Their legs hit the edge of the bed, their lips parted and they breathed deeply and they lifted their eyes to meet each other. Doumeki's eyes filled with lust and passion, intensely looked into Watanuki's deep sapphire eyes, full of desire and vulnerability. They were still holding on to each other, each savouring the other's breath. The question remained unspoken, but Doumeki's eyes clearly conveyed the message- are you sure you want to do this?

Watanuki nodded quickly, his hands tightening on Doumeki's shirt and his lips lifting back up to Doumeki's. It was a deep kiss, with them staring into each other's eyes, both feeling the intensity of the other's emotions, before Doumeki pulled Watanuki down onto the bed. They sat on it, kissing passionately, each of their tongues fighting for dominance. Doumeki started pushing up Watanuki's top and he sank further into their kiss, hands fumbling on Doumeki's shirt as he started undoing his buttons. At this show of desire from Watanuki, Doumeki made quick work of Watanuki's top, pulling it off. Breaking the kissing and touching for a moment, Doumeki took an instant to simply admire Watanuki's smooth, pale, skin; taking pleasure in the fact that this beautiful body he had always protected would soon be his completely. For a second, Watanuki looked quizzingly at Doumeki, opening his mouth as if to ask a question. But before he could break the mood, Doumeki silenced him with a kiss and ran his hands over Watanuki's smooth chest and back. At the touch of Doumeki's strong and rough hands, Watanuki let out a small moan and pulled Doumeki's shirt straight open. This display of clear affection was so unlike Watanuki's usual behaviour towards him that Doumeki became even more impassioned and felt himself get harder. His hands felt like they had a life of their own and he couldn't stop himself from touching Watanuki all over and quickly ensuing to undo his pants, Watanuki let out a small gasp as Doumeki's hand brushed past his hard cock as he pulled off his clothes.

As soon as Watanuki was free of his clothes, he grabbed Doumeki and pulled him down on top of him. Gripping his smooth, hard shoulders as he pushed his tongue against Doumeki's and relished the taste of him. Doumeki quickly pulled off his own pants as he felt Watanuki's uncontrolled desire for him. Now their straining cocks were against each other and the friction was unbearably addictive and Watanuki moaned deeply into Doumeki's mouth. Hearing Watanuki make this horny sound because of him, Doumeki's desire rose even further and he moved his kisses down to the nape of Watanuki's neck and moved his body more against the smaller boy's. His moans deepened and he became less controlled as Doumeki worked his way down Watanuki's body, as he continued to push his hardness against his. He nibbled at Watanuki's nipple, and then licked hungrily at Watanuki's navel, as his breath quickened and he ran his fingers through Doumeki's hair. Doumeki raised his eyes at this touch to see if anything was wrong, but Watanuki's sapphire eyes looked deep into his and he said exasperatedly, "Don't… stop… Shizuka". And with the utterance of his name, Doumeki moved down to Watanuki's stiff cock and gave soft, quick licks to his tip. Watanuki started panting even more wildly at this and Doumeki let his hand slide up Watanuki's supple skin, letting two slick fingers enter the smaller boy's warm body. Watanuki let out a small cry as Doumeki pushed his fingers in and out, "keep… going…" he gasped huskily.

Doumeki continued to work his fingers as he licked up and down the length of Watanuki's cock; and after adding another two fingers, his back arched and Doumeki decided he was ready enough. He pulled himself back up Watanuki's body and kissed him deeply as he replaced his fingers and slowly eased himself into the younger boy. Watanuki's back came further off the bed and he dug his hands into Doumeki's shoulders as he pushed himself further. Watanuki let out deep moans as Doumeki pushed himself in and out, losing himself in the bliss of Doumeki's body, and feeling harder than he ever had in his life. Impulsively, he wrapped his arms around the archer's muscular torso, feeling completely safe and secure. Doumeki pushed back for a moment and both boys stared at each other wordlessly, feeling the emotion of being joined so perfectly too strong for words. Seeing Watanuki's face so genuinely content and unguarded, Doumeki felt his heart tighten and the bliss became unbearable. He pushed against Watanuki harder and faster as Watanuki pushed a hand into Doumeki's hair and pulled him down into a deep, lapping kiss, whilst continuing to glance at each other, both lost in the amazement of the other.

Watanuki felt himself on the brink, and felt overwhelmed with pleasure as he stared deep into his lover's amber eyes. Doumeki had never felt so content and well… in awe, as he lost himself in the deep sapphire eyes looking back at him. And then saw his own amber eyes through their connected sight, seeing himself through Watanuki's eye and feeling the oncoming of his peak. With one last thrust Doumeki reached his limit and he heard Watanuki moan loudly beneath him, and curl his legs tighter around Doumeki.

"Kimihiro…" Doumeki groaned deeply as he pushed himself gently out of Watanuki and relaxed into Watanuki's arms on the bed. They stayed like this for a few minutes as Watanuki let himself be kissed and hugged in Doumeki's warm, strong arms.

"…Don't think this means that you're not an idiot-" Doumeki silenced with him with a kiss and they started all over again, not even remembering that they were still inside a tree and couldn't find a way out…

Somewhere in Tokyo a witch swallowed the remainder of her glass of wine and laughed…

"And they lived happily ever after…"

**The End (I think…)**

Thanks for all the reviews of the previous chapter! Keep on giving feedback 'coz I luv reading them! (and I've finally managed to change my settings to allow anonymous reviewers so plz review if u couldn't before!)

After re-reading this story I'm actually quite shocked at the amount of romance/emotions, 'coz honestly I'm not at all a romantic person usually, I just luv the lust and passion… I must be taking out pent-up emotions on my writing, lol. So sorry if it's a bit corny! Also this is my first attempt at writing smut, I think it's too short so I hope I improve; I'm going to start trying to write more often, I do have a few fics down on paper already, it just takes me ages to get round to typing them up and editing them… but there's no new holic chapters for a few weeks so I should get round to posting a couple of fics soon! Oh, and if you spot any errors please let me know!

I'm going to stop ranting now… thanks for reading holic high-5!


End file.
